Chapter 4: A Cure For The Cold
We wouldn't have gotten everyone to the Big House if it wasn't for Chiron. Miles and I cleared the table in the living room off too lay Boyd's huge body on it. "Why do they feel so cold?", Miles said. Miles was obviously worried about Clint and Alexia but being the son of Zeus and all he tried to keep his cool. " Its Khione's poison, it has to be right?", I said holding Emiley in my arms trying to keep her warm. I just came back from FREAKING TARTARUS where I lost my best friend who is like a brother too me. I cant lose the one person I love more than life it self. "What happened?", Chiron asked studying my friends. Chiron looked as if he may have seen something like this before. Hopefully he can fix them. "I don't know? Khione shot them with some strange, cold liquid", Miles said trying to keep himself together. Miles touched Clint's forehead, feeling his temperature drop. Clint was the youngest of us, he's only thirteen years old for Olympus' sake. Clint's brown hair was beginning to sweat but I know he was freezing so how could he sweat? "I believe I know what this is", Chiron said while rubbing his scruffy beard. "This poison, that affected them is Khione's very special poison. It freezes you from the inside out in a matter of hours. But there is a cure but she only created it to taunt heroes who attempt to obtain it because they cant stop her", he finished. "Well I'm going to take the cure from her even if I have to throw her into Tartarus myself", I said looking into Chiron's ageless eyes. "This is the second time that she attacked those I care about!". "Calm down Silas you cant do this alone", Chiron told me. I looked at Emiley one more time and rubbed her cold forehead and whipped away the cold sweat running down her face. I decided thatbI'm not going to stay here but go after Khione. As I walked to the door it swung open and I saw Rachael the Oracle. She looked like she's been crying for a while, her face was wet from tears and red. "Hey Rachael can you -", Rachael ran to me and gave a huge and very strong hug. "OH SILAS! I heard what happen is Emiley okay? I know how much you like her and I know you will do anything for her and to protect her. It must be killing you that she's dying and there isn't anything you can do right now", she said whipping her tears in my shoulder. "Well there is something you can do. Rachael can you get Tavion ready for a trip?". She looked at me trying to figure out what I was planning. "Your going after Khione aren't you?", she said it so calmly as if she was never said. Thats what I liked about Racheal, she could always change when the situation did. "Yes, I need to get the cure to save the others", I looked directly into her eyes never dropping my gaze. "Fine, but come back alive and you owe me one". "Sure thing just get him ready". "I'm going to", Miles said. "Its not just your friends that are suffering", he spoke with so much authority that you would expect from a son Zeus. "You two please try not to kill each other and come back in one piece", Chiron said. "Sure", we said at the same time. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Sons of Storms Category:Chapter Page